vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sid Kagenou
Summary Sid Kagenou, also known as Shadow, is the main protagonist of To Be a Power in the Shadows!. He is also the leader of Shadow Garden, an organization that seeks to destroy the Diabolos cult. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, High 6-A with I AM ATOMIC Name: Sid Kagenou, Shadow Origin: To Be a Power in the Shadows! Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Magic Swordsman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Martial Arts, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Biological Manipulation (Can inject his magic power into the brains of others, destroying it if he wants or causing others to not be able to move or use their abilities), Longevity (Can live for 500 years), Analytical Prediction, Explosion Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can erase souls), Healing, Flight, Power Bestowal, Body Puppetry, Stealth Mastery, Forcefield Creation, Deconstruction and Spatial Manipulation with I AM ATOMIC, Weapon Creation, Resistance to (Power Nullification, Absorption, Sealing, and Poison Manipulation) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Via this calc), Multi-Continent level with I AM ATOMIC (Via this calc) Speed: At least Transonic, likely Supersonic (Can move faster than the speed of sound), Hypersonic attack speed (Via this calc) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Casually held up several stones on one finger when he was only 10) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Tens of Kilometers (By merely swinging his sword he can cause an intense gust that blew away the clouds in the sky and would have sent Alpha to the stratosphere) Standard Equipment: *'Slime Bodysuit:' A completely black bodysuit made from slime jelly mixed with black pigments. From this suit he can create a sword made of slime material, that is capable of stretching and he is able to extend a sword from any part of the suit. Intelligence: Sid is an extremely skilled fighter, having mastered several martial arts such as karate, boxing, kendo, mixed martial arts etc before reincarnating in another world. After his reincarnation, he further trained himself with magic and martial arts in that world. He has been shown to be one of the strongest and most skilled individuals in the world. He is also a skilled actor, having for his entire life successfully fooled others into believing him to be much less skilled and intelligent than he actually is. Weaknesses: Can be somewhat arrogant Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'I AM ATOMIC:' A secret technique developed after incessantly training himself in order to figure out how to not be vaporized by a nuclear weapon, to which he realized that the answer was to become one himself. The destructive power of this ability is enough to have destroyed many walls of an underground structure, reaching the surface and then exploding above the clouds, dispersing the rain clouds over an entire city, shaking every house in the city. This attack leaves not even a single atom of his opponent behind when used. It is also capable of destroying space itself. *'Shadow of Marionette:' An ability which releases magical power into the air in the shape of Black Rose. Then is scattered and infused into the body of those he chooses. The ability creates magic lines in his target's bodies which he can use to take control of their bodies. *'Atomic Radar:' A skill that compresses mana at the minimum limit to decompose it into particles so that it can be spread out to detect its surroundings precisely. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:To Be a Power in the Shadows! Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Leaders Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Biology Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Deconstruction Users